Tomando decisiones
by Hikari Sparda
Summary: La vida de Riiko toma un camino del cual ya no hay retorno. ¿Qué hacer si estás embarazada de alguien que jamás podrá saberlo? ¿Y qué tiene que ver Gaku en todo esto?


_¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Bueno, he decidido probar suerte con una historia de Absolute Boyfriend esta vez. ¿La pareja? Bueno, aunque todo el manga deseé que Riiko terminara con Night (por más que Soushi me cayera bien), esto es un GakuxRiiko. Gaku es mi personaje favorito desde que lo vi, y no hay casi nada de estos dos juntos, así que… ¡Aquí voy!_

_La trama no es nada nuevo, se ha visto en millones de fics seguramente, pero siempre quise intentarlo. Y como hasta ahora no leí ninguno que fuera tal cual el que tengo pensado, pues yo lo haré. Además, esta idea me viene dando vueltas prácticamente desde que termine el manga. Seguramente unos cuantos spoilers desde ahora, voy avisando._

_Hay cambios desde que Gaku se lleva a Night. Por ejemplo, que solo pasaron dos meses._

"_Absolute Boyfriend" no me pertenece, sino a Yuu Watase. Hago esto sin fines de lucro y no gano nada aclaro._

_¡Espero les guste!_

. - . - . - . - . - . - . - .

Riiko miraba el objeto en su mano, o eso aparentaba. A pesar de que sus ojos estaban fijos en este, su mente estaba muy lejos ya.

"_Esto no es verdad. No, no lo es. ¿Pero cómo? Es imposible. Por favor, no me hagas esto… Esto es una pesadilla, por favor despiertadespiertadespierta"_

Pero el aparato decía otra cosa.

Night… Pero, pero si él no era… ¿Entonces cómo? Está bien, no habían tomado medidas… ¡Pero él era una figura!

Ya había realizado la prueba tres veces.

Dieciséis años. Casi diecisiete, pero igual. ¿Qué iban a decir sus padres? ¿Qué iban a pensar sus amigos, parientes, compañeros…?

"_¿Qué va a pensar Soushi?"_

La respuesta seguía siendo la misma.

-Esto no está pasando… -Murmuró mientras caía sentada sobre la tapa del inodoro. –Yo no puedo estar embarazada…

. - . - . - . - . - .

Gaku observaba el sobre que tenía en la mano fijamente. Le había prometido a Tenjou que lo haría, pero…

Pero por otra parte ahora no quería hacerlo.

Si metía la carta en el buzón, no solo cumpliría su promesa, sino que haría que las cosas fueran como se suponía siempre debieron ser. Si Tenjou nunca hubiera aparecido, seguramente Soushi sería la pareja de Riiko actualmente, como siempre tuvo que. Y eso sería lo que pasaría, quizás no ahora, ni en dos meses o dos años.

Pero terminaría sucediendo.

Por otro lado, si no enviaba la carta, además de obviamente traicionar al muchacho, él podría… podría…

Podría intentar tener algo con la joven.

-¡¿Pero en qué estás pensando, Gaku? ¡Le llevas como diez años, asaltacunas!- Las personas a su alrededor se quedaron mirándolo asustadas, y se alejaron lo más que pudieron del loco ese.

Pero Namikiri ni se dio por enterado.

Observó el sobre por última vez, suspiró y lo acercó a su bolsillo, aún dudando qué hacer.

. - . - . - . - . - . - . - . –

El profesor al frente hablaba y hablaba, y Riiko solo observaba, pero sin escuchar. Sus padres volvían hoy a casa. ¿Qué iba a pasar cuando le preguntaran que tal había estado?

"_Oh, pues, saben, no solo hice el amor con Night, sino también que él se apagó quizás para siempre porque era una figura, dejándome destrozada. Y en los últimos días me enteré que estoy embarazada. ¿Qué tal su viaje?"_

Linda forma de iniciar una conversación, ¿verdad?

Apoyo su cabeza sobre sus brazos intentando no llorar. Había sido demasiado en tan poco tiempo… Perder a Night hacia dos meses, lo peor. Si él estuviera aquí, ella sabía que todo habría estado bien. O por lo menos, ahora tendría a alguien que la apoyaría en estos momentos. Cuando le contara a sus padres, no iba a poder decirles lo que le pasó a su novio, y seguro llegarían a la conclusión de que él la abandonó en cuanto se enteró de la noticia.

Y eso sería un insulto a la memoria de Night.

El timbre sonó, indicando el final de la escuela. Riiko se levantó, junto sus cosas y se fue sin siquiera despedirse. En cuanto llegara a casa… quién sabía lo que pasaría. No tenía idea de cómo darles la noticia a sus padres.

Sin embargo, no se dio cuenta de que alguien la observaba, que desde hacía bastante tiempo sucedía.

En cuanto llegó, sacó sus llaves y las puso en la puerta, pero no alcanzó a girarlas cuando esta se abrió y ella pudo ver a su padre.

Pero algo estaba mal, porque se veía muy enojado.

-¡Hasta que llegas!- Exclamó, y la tomó del brazo, llevándola hasta el sofá y haciéndola sentar allí sin demasiado cuidado.

-¡Yoshiharu, tranquilízate!- Exclamó la madre de Riiko apareciendo a su lado.

-¡¿Qué me tranquilice Makiko? ¡¿Cómo quieres que lo haga después de encontrar esto en el baño?- La adolescente se puso pálida al ver lo que había en la mano de su padre:

El test de embarazo.

¡¿Cómo pudo ser tan idiota de dejarlo ahí?

-¡Seguro que hay una explicación!- Makiko se dirigió a ella. -¿Verdad, Riiko? Tu, tu solo estabas ayudando a alguna amiga, ¿verdad?- Preguntó, aún con esperanzas…

Que se desvanecieron en cuanto las lágrimas comenzaron a caer de los ojos de su hija.

-Riiko…

-¡Yo… yo… lo siento tanto! ¡Nunca pensé…!- El llanto ya se había vuelto descontrolado, y su madre la abrazó protectoramente mientras su padre cerraba los puños.

-¡¿Fue ese chico, no?-Rugió el hombre. -¡Él fue quien te dejó embarazada! ¡¿Dónde está?

Oír de Night solo le hizo peor.

-Night… él… él no… ya no… - ¿Cómo decirles que ya no estaba?

Y como lo temía, las cosas fueron malinterpretadas.

-¿Te dejó? Maldito crío, voy a buscarle y luego…

-¡Yoshiharu, por favor para!-Gritó Makiko, afirmando su abrazo a su hija. –Piensa en Riiko…

-¡¿Y ella pensó antes de meterse en la cama con ese?- Se paso la mano por los cabellos en un gesto de cansancio y furia, dando vueltas por el lugar. -¿En las posibles consecuencias? ¡Va a tener un hijo siendo apenas una niña, Makiko!- Iba a decir algo más, pero el sonido de golpes en la puerta lo interrumpió.

Decidió ignorarlos, pero estos siguieron. Molesto, se dirigió a abrir, encontrándose a un hombre de unos veinticinco años allí parado.

-¿Sí?-Preguntó secamente. El visitante observó la escena y se sintió más seguro de lo que iba a hacer.

-Mi nombre es Gaku Namikiri- . Dijo el pelinegro con firmeza. –Y soy el que está saliendo con su hija Riiko.

Los ojos del mayor se abrieron desmesuradamente.

-¿Tú eres entonces…?

-Sí, yo soy el padre del bebé.

. - . - . - . - . - . - . - .

_Y hasta aquí llegamos por hoy. ¿Qué tal la cosa? Esto recién empieza, así que en los próximos capítulos va a empezar la verdadera historia (¿O quizás ya lo hizo? Mmm…)_

_Publicaré lo que siga en cuanto pueda, de verdad. Trataré de no tardar mucho, ya que no lo tengo pensado como un fic largo, pero ya saben, a veces las cosas cambian sobre la marcha._

_¿Creen que esto merece un review? ¿Por Gaku aunque sea, que en el próximo capítulo se las va a ver complicada?_

_¡Saludos y nos vemos! ¡Cuídense!_


End file.
